Messed up lives
by Amanda-MARI
Summary: Emma is dealing with everything- Anorexia, abusive parents, and above all that a losing all her best friends. So where does Jay fit in? Read to find out. EMMAxJAY.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I've been reading so many Emma/Jay stories that I have come up with my own. Who would of thought? Well every body who wrote an EmJay story must have thought so, because they have persuaded me with out even knowing.**

**Summary- Emma is going through everything; Anorexia, abusive parents, and she has now become enemies with some of her closest friends. Where does Jay come in? Well read to find out.**

**Warnings- Profanity and parent abuse.**

**-X-**

"Where in the fucking world have you been" a furious Snake asked me.

I had just snuck in the house from a jog. People would look at me weird if they knew I jogged at three in the morning, but hey, that's my prerogative.

"Cool it Dad," I sneered his name, "I went out for a jog okay, that's it" the way I talked to him must have gotten to him because next thing I know. BAM! His fist hit me on the right cheek so hard I knew I would have a bruise in the morning. _Typical Snake, he doesn't hear what he wants so he uses violence._

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," he roared while kicking me in the stomach, "Got it bitch?"

I croaked out a yes, but I guess that wasn't enough because yet again his foot found its way to my stomach again. The pain was excruciating but I didn't dare to start crying. Crying would only show him he got what he wants. Finally he left me there to cough up some blood and pass out on the cold floor of my basement.

**-X-**

School starts in two hours and I finally got up from the floor to get ready quickly and out the window before Snake wakes up. For some odd reason I like school, sure I lost all my friends, but at school Snake can't touch me. I put some make up over the bruise on my cheek that had formed over the night. Adding the slight bit of pressure to it stung but I couldn't do anything about it because Snake just woke up. I walked over to my window once I heard him open the basement door.

Walking down the sidewalk waiting for the sun to rise I start getting dizzy. At the park I sit down on the swing to clear my head. I haven't eaten since lunch the week before, just thinking of the calories I consumed that day makes me sick. How could I? Pizza and fries, couldn't I have chosen something like yogurt?

With all the thinking I didn't notice the sun had come up or the orange civic…

**-X-**

**AN- Dun Dun Dun… what happens next? Read to find out. Just to say this now before I continue with my story, grammar is not my forte math is, but that has nothing to do with this. If you see a problem please let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. So thank you for reading this one chapter and I am sorry if it is short I just wanted to get one chapter up to see the response.**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- okay here is the second chapter I hope you like it.**

**-X-**

Last time on _Messed up lives._

With all the thinking I didn't notice the sun had come up or the orange civic…

**-X-**

What is Jay Hogart's car doing here? Wait second thought why is Jay Hogart walking up to me, and with that smirk.

"So Greenpeace are you planning on skipping?" He laughed, "Wait no! Greenpeace Nelson doesn't skip. Well skedaddle along or you will be late."

"God, Jay do you always have to be like that?"

"Like what?" he asked in such an innocent voice it would have fooled people who didn't actually know who he was.

"Don't play dumb with me" I through back at him irritated.

"Me? Never." His smirk was starting to get on my nerves.

Frustrated I walked away from him and the swings. I could feel nausea creep upon me and all I could see was the world spinning in fast motion. Then everything went black I vaguely heard Jay call my name and that is it.

**-X-**

**Jay's point of view**

I loved watching her get angry; she just had the cutest facial expression. I was slightly disappointed when she decided to walk away from me. I watched her as she walked, I could tell something was wrong. She wasn't walking as she used to this new walk makes her look like a zombie. I watched her fall to the ground. I called her name but I knew it wouldn't work.

I ran over to her unconscious body and gently picked her up. I walked over to my car and pulled her into the backseat with me. With her head in my lap, I brushed the silky blonde hair out of her face. If any of my friends saw me here, they would laugh at me. Its funny a few months ago I would even be caught dead looking at Emma "Greenpeace" Nelson and here I am sitting in my car with her making sure she's all right. I looked over her body and I knew something was up she was skinnier than normal. While looking something caught my eye, her shirt rode up a bit and this big purple bruise showed it's self. I would ask her about it when she woke up.

**-X-**

**Emma's point of view**

I stirred to the feel of someone's eyes on me. I opened my own to be caught in a staring contest with Jay Hogart. His deep blue eyes were hypnotizing. He broke the eye contact and I realized the position I was in. I sat up or attempted anyway, his arm around my waist restrained me. I looked down and realized my shirt showed a bruise. _Great he saw I mean it's not that hard to miss! _I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the interrogations. Five minutes later, I realized that he hasn't asked a single question and opened my eyes. We sat there for at least ten minutes in silence before I went insane and broke it.

"So are you going to let me go?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Emma" he said almost warningly

"Jay?"

"What Happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb like him earlier.

"Well, when you were unconscious I happened to see something interesting"

"Really?"

"Yeah something big and purple on your lower stomach"

"Oh that, yeah I got that when I fell from my window"

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

We sat there in silence. He finally let me sit up and I scooted far to the other side of the car. I was tempted to walk out but Jay beat me there.

"Don't bother; I'm taking you to school"

He walked to driver's door and got in…

**-X-**

**AN- Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if it's going to fast because if it is I can slow it down. The last thing I want is to have such a fast moving story that it's horrible.**

**So thank you.**

**Here is a preview for what is coming next.**

**-X-**

"**Ah Emma I see you can finally make it." Snake sneered at me.**

"**Sorry" I replied knowing I will have to pay for this later.**

"**May I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" he asked**

**I responded by opening the door and walked out. He followed, once we were on a secluded area by the lockers he had my arm in a vice grip. It hurt and I could feel the tear threatening to come out of hiding. I fought them back to show he couldn't win.**

"**Emma? Mr. Simpson?" I heard someone call out. I turned my head and saw the face of no one other than Jay.**

**-X-**

**P.S. Once again thank you for reading. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- When I was posting the second chapter I realized I had five reviews. I was ecstatic and it motivated me to write more. So here's a little thanks to those who pushed me into writing this so soon, if they hadn't I would probably have posted weeks from now. Thank you; you know who you are.**

**-X-**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**-EMMA-**

Jay drove us to Degrassi in silence. Not one word about the bruise on my stomach, I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about because the truth would eventually slip out. He parked the car in his usual spot and opened his door. I brace myself for the day to come and open my door. I thank Jay and run up the stairs to the class I have been dreading the most, Media Immersions.

I walk into the room and the noise of students working on group project subsides. Snake looks furious. Manny and JT could careless.

"Ah Emma I see you can finally make it." Snake sneered at me.

"Sorry" I replied knowing I will have to pay for this later.

"May I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" he asked

I responded by opening the door and walked out. He followed, once we were on a secluded area by the lockers he had my arm in a vice grip. It hurt and I could feel the tear threatening to come out of hiding. I fought them back to show he couldn't win.

"Emma? Mr. Simpson?" I heard someone call out. I turned my head and saw the face of no one other than Jay.

"Jason this is not the time, go back inside now" Snake says trying to sound as much as a teacher as possible without showing something is wrong.

Jay hesitates and glances at me before walking on. Something about that look made me, I don't know, feel something I have never felt before. Snake turns me again after looking down the halls. I can see the fire in his eyes and I know that a couple bruises isn't all I'm getting.

"I will see you at home" and that was it. He turned and walked back into the classroom.

**-JAY-**

They didn't know. They didn't know anything. I was standing around the corner. I know now. Why is all I can ask. Why would Simpson of all people do that. What has she done to deserve all of that? Sure, she's headstrong and stubborn, but she doesn't need that type of punishment.

At lunch, I look for that particular blonde. After minutes of searching, I see her sitting alone reading a book, no lunch in front of her, only a water bottle. I casually walk over and seat myself in front of her.

"Jay can I help you?" she asks not bothering to look up.

"Well I saw you alone and thought you might want some company."

"Thanks for the gesture but seriously I don't need company"

"Well I'm staying"

"Then I'm leaving"

Emma got up and started to walk to the doors, I follow her out and grab her arm. She tries breaking free but I gently drag her outside to a nearby park. Turns out to be the same park we were this morning, still empty of little kids and parents. I walk over to the wooden picnic table and I sit on top, she on the other hand sits on the bench. I look down at her and realize a bruise on her cheek.

"Greenpeace," I start out, "you don't have to hide"

**-EMMA-**

Something about his voice made me feel safe. Looking up into his eyes, I see concern. A few seconds later, I realize that I was staring. Embarrassed I look away quickly. I could feel the heat resting on my cheeks.

**-X-**

**AN-sorry it's short. I realized it's been a couple days since I posted chapter two and I thought well a short chapter is better than nothing. I hope you liked it and sorry again.**

**-X-**

**Next time on **_**Messed up lives**_

" **Emma I know"**

"**Know what?" I ask trying to play dumb even though I know he will see right through any lie I try giving him.**

"**What Simpson does, I know."**

**­-X- **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY WITH OUT MOST OF THE REVIEWS I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. THANK YOU AGAIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT IS LONGER.**

**-X-**

-EMMA-

"Emma I know"

"Know what?" I ask trying to play dumb even though I know he will see right through any lie I try giving him.

"What Simpson does, I know."

"Snake doesn't do anything but raise me."

"Well he must have a different look on how to raise a person because what he is doing is abuse."

Why all of a sudden does he care what happens to me? Last year I could have died and he would not have given a shit but now he's concerned about one bruise. I don't understand. I can feel his eyes on me. I look up again.

"Emma, you need help." He tells me.

"Like I don't know that, but if you haven't noticed nobody wants anything to do with me." I tell him, "its like I have the plague"

"Well I am here." He states firmly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why, What?

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I have always cared."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you don't deserve this. You're smart, funny, and adorable," I could see the blush rise to his cheek and he smiles sheepishly, "Because you can do anything you want and what he is doing can kill you and that would be a waste."

"So you think I'm adorable?"

"Hey don't get cocky," he says returning to his normal self.

For the rest of the day we talked about ourselves and I realized we have similar interest. He drove me home from the park and before I left, he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"I'm only a call away." He says handing me a sheet of paper with his number on it. Before I close the door, he kisses me on the cheek. He waits until I close the door to drive away.

Now all I have to do is wait for Snake to get home and punishment starts.

**-X- **

**AN- I KNOW SHORT AGAIN. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER AND HAVE BOTH JAY AND EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW SO HOLD ON AND BEFORE YOU KNOW IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP.**

**-X-**

**NEXT TIME ON **_**MESSED UP LIVES**_

**I HEARD MY CELL PHONE GO OFF. I WALK OVER AND PICK IT UP.**

"**JAY HELP" IS ALL I CAN HEAR. THE VOICE IS RASPY BUT I KNOW WHO IT IS. I ALSO KNOW THAT IF I DON'T GO HELP HER SHE COULD DIE.**

**-X-**

**P.S. - REVIEW PLEASE.**

**ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION**

**MAJORITY VOTE WINS.**

**IF YOU WANT JAY AND EMMA TO GET TOGETHER VOTE YES, IF NOT VOTE NO. **

**I WILL WAIT 4 DAYS. THEREFORE, BY SATURDAY I WILL START WRITING AGAIN. SO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.**

**YES- JAY AND EMMA GET TOGETHER.**

**NO-JAY AND EMMA ONLY STAY FRIENDS.**

**MAJORITY VOTE WINS. IF TIE I WILL LEAVE THE POLL OPEN ANOTHER DAY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I know I told you guys I would start writing two Saturdays ago but an unexpected surprise of painting my room came in between my plans. As I told you majority would win so to those who wanted Jay and Emma to be only friends I am sorry. **

**-X-**

I sat on the couch and waited for Snake to come home to punish me, the earlier he gets here the faster it goes by and I can forget it. I waited till six and he came in drunk and pissed off.

"Emma, oh Emma are you ready for your punishment?" he asked while slapping me. My face was redder than a cherry and I could feel the tears coming.

He spent half and hour just hitting me. I thought, when he pulled back, he was done for the night. Boy, I was wrong. I guess he wanted something more since my mom left him for cheating because what I got next was totally unwanted.

JAY (after he dropped Emma off)

I can't just leave her there with him. It's not right. I know. I know something bad will happen, something worse.

EMMA

He dragged me down to my bed in the basement. Tight ropes around my arms constricting me to the bed cutting of any circulation.

**(AN)- This a rape scene so if you don't want to read it then don't read until you see bold again... **

I felt him feeling around the hem of my shirt. Next, he was lifting it to reveal my bra with a small bow in the middle. I knew what was coming at that point. I pleaded and begged he just kept removing articles of my clothes until I was completely naked stuck to my bed. I heard him unzip his pants. I closed my eyes and hoped when I re-opened them he would be gone and I would be alone in my pajamas. Slowly I re-opened them and I was still there. Just this time something large was being stuck in my face.

"Suck" was all he said. I tried to keep my mouth shut but he pried it open. When it was, he shoved his dick in my mouth, deep. He moved back and forth as forced me to suck it as hard as I could. He came in my mouth and I did not enjoy what came out but he made me swallow it.

The part I was dreading the most came... he positioned himself and thrusted in. the pain was excruciating and when I cried he just went faster. No pleasure came from this. When it was all done, he didn't even have the decency to untie me before he left.

**Safe to read again!**

I managed to untie myself and reach for my cell phone and the paper Jay gave me.

JAY POV

I heard my cell phone go off. I walked over and picked it up.

"Jay help" is I can hear. The voice is raspy but I know who it is. I also know she was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to have to write this but I am going to rewrite what I have written so far or possibly even scratch the whole story and write a new one. SORRY

Love,

Amanda-MARI


End file.
